


Garcia and the Foxes

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bilingual Character(s), Diego de la Vega deserves happiness, Enjoy!, Future Fic, Gen, Heartwarming, I did some research in spanish, Older Characters, Post-Canon, Translations are in the notes, and sprinkled a lot more spanish words in the dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: "Zorro!"
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Garcia and the Foxes

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself to make this Zorro fic in the new year. And yes, that's it for now from me in the 1957 Zorro play box! :) Enjoy! Wrote this on a fire tablet then on fanfiction.net after saving several scenes as different files and emailing it back to myself to continue the work on the computer.

"Zorro!"

Sergeant Reyes's shout awoke Garcia then he quickly changed into his comandante uniform springing down the steps watching Zorro swing the cell door open then beckoned the peon out.

"Lanceeers!" Garca cried.

Zorro tossed a stranger into the cell then whipped a saber out and tossed it to his companion.

"Two against ten." A different voice came from Zorro, a unfamiliar voice, but yet a Spaniard never the less. "Want to risk it?"

"Any day, Senor Zorro!" Garcia shouted.

Zorro grinned, then cut down a held up bundle of flour and it came flying down smacking the lancers down in a domino effect.

Garcia got out of the way then lunged forward only to be blocked by a saber that clashed against his own then contrasted against him.

"This man was framed for the purpose of knocking out competition, Comandante." Zorro said. "What quell that you have is against Don Lopez." their sabers were clashed together in a x. "I am only the messenger."

Garcia squinted, for a moment he saw Don Martinez de Unamimou standing before him, then the image was replaced by Zorro. Garcia charged forward knocking him back as the freed prisoner jumped on to the horse as the lancers stood injured grasping at their minor injuries delivered by Zorro and the peon. Zorro left his marking on Garcia then flew before Garcia's eyes into the night. Reyes, cupping his shoulder wound, came to Garcia's side.

"Zorro has become bolder." noted his long time friend.

"Do not go after him," Garcia said, startling his friend.

"Comandante, why not?"

"Zorro does not leave wounds like that, " Garcia said. "He hurts egos."

"And bruises," Reyes recalled.

Garcia marched toward the newcomer then paused.

"Senora!" Garcia was stunned. "Fair and sweet nina. Is it true?"

"Si," nina nodded. "We were arranged. I did not want him. I was being forced by my father."

"I will start a apology letter." Garcia said. "And may be offer to pay the inkeeper for his drinks. Least we can do."

* * *

It was not Zorro.

Not was the man after that.

Not even the teenager that popped up - his fighting style not mistaken, extremely similar, could have been his son- when Garcia was framed by a over eager lieutenant wanting to be sergeant after Reyes was temporary reassigned.

The laughter from the imposter's was different as was their eyes.

Not often was senor Zorro a senorita.

They were entertained as Zorro was, but it was the eyes that told him it was someone else.

And Garcia knew the young man running be a hero had put down the costume and returned to that of being a man and resumed his daily life and sleep.

Garcia was happy for Zorro.

* * *

"Don Diego, what are you doing out and around the pueblo so late?"

Garcia was surprised to find Bernardo and Diego in a carriage, side by side, as their laughter had been dying.

"My wife is in labor, comandante." Diego replied with a grin. "Her illness has become mine. Needed some fresh air."

"Si!" Garcia exclaimed. "Good news. Very good news. Your father must be so proud."

"Proudly on a walk himself," Diego replied then raised his graying brows. "What about you, comandante?"

Under the orange glow of the lantern held by Bernardo, Diego's head was caked by gray with portions of black standing out and age had claimed his once pitch black hair with a proud well trimmed (and earned) black goatee that was also in the process of graying. His baggy eyes blended in with his aged appearance.

If Garcia closed his eyes listening to his old friend then he would be able to see him as a young man. He had watched the young man age over the years with pride that became apparent even more once Zorro ride into the distance.

"Patrol." Garcia said. "Zorro appeared and sent a swindler out of the pueblo."

"Zorro was here? " Diego asked, leaning forward, tilting his head, raising his eyebrows.

"Si." Garcia replied then Diego frowned.

"I keep missing him." Diego said. "One of these days-we are going to be in the same room and get to know the other!"

"You were there last time, amigo." Garcia said. "I remember a time where you weren't."

"That was a literary wordsmith who dressed up as him." Diego said. "It has been awhile since he has shown his face."

"I'm sure he does rhyme on his off time." Garcia said earning his long time amigo's laughter. "How is your boy? "

"Martin is sleeping the night away like a baby." Diego said.

"He must be thrilled about becoming a big brother." Garcia said.

"Si." Diego nodded. "It took father about a hour to lure him to sleep with a fancy story about himself and Zorro fighting in arms against a common enemy."

"How about you have a drink with me, Don Diego?" Garcia asked. "A expecting father shouldn't be left alone in a stressful and distressful time such as this."

"Gracias," Diego shook his hand with a laugh. "I am not in the position to drink."

"Si, si," Garcia said.

"I like to see my new arrival with a clear head, comandante." Diego tapped on his right temple.

"Oh, how about you sing and play your guitar?" Garcia offered. "We'll drink to the senora and the safe delivery of the baby."

Diego grew a well aging grin.

"Si," Diego replied. "I can do that."

Diego turned toward his companion then strummed his fingers together pretending to hold a guitar then pointed inside the carriage.

"I'll tell the troops about this surprise, " Garcia said. "Gracias, Diego!"

"Gracias comandante for the offer!" Diego replied with a wave.

Bernardo popped up behind Diego wearing his cape and played the guitar then Diego laughed.

"Gracias," Diego said as the mute handed him the guitar. "you got my night robes in the nick of time. Is she any close?"

Bernardo shook his head then shrugged.

"The only way to know is by checking for myself after the party."

Bernardo smiled with a nod then put away the cape and Diego leaped down the carriage then went toward the innkeep.

* * *

It had been almost two decades since Zorro had aided in the eagle agency's timely destruction and the former commander's tenure being a short-lived as the masked bandito's presence in California. He had last seen El Zorro over the hill, grinning from ear to ear, waving his hat in the air then his steed galloping away with him in tow as he threw his head back with a loud laugh. His laughter was distinctive like Diego's.

And he hadn't seen him since that day.

Others had, but he hadn't.

Garcia was certain no one had seen the real Zorro since then.

* * *

Garcia looked along the wall of the stars admiring them with fondness. He had lost a significant amount of weight since considering them as lone but silent company on his first watch as a lancer. The stars soothed his mind about being alone, that everything wasn't as bleak in the darkest of times California, and the wonder about what laid within the heavens. He wasn't the same young and tall healthy man fit as a ox. He was a different but aged version of himself who appeared his age appearing fit as a soldier ready to be called for war and lead a troop of lancers to defend his home. In his mind, he was still young, in his body it knew otherwise.

Age had only amplified his kindness, politeness, and obedience even considering the stars as his amigos. They were close friends of his. He strolled down with a aged large hand in the ledge then finished the last of his whiskey. Garcia put down the empty cup on the counter then turned at the sound of the door swinging open to see a horse and a masked bandito. It was hard to see the bandito's face under the night.

By the outside, he smiled to see someone carrying on the idea of Zorro.

Inwardly, he groaned.

"These people have been terrorizing el amantes ranura posing significant physical harm and stealing their pesos, comadante. They are willing to confess for their crimes and-" he tossed a large sack to Garcia. "Here is all the pesos they have stolen."

_Could it be?_

The voice was older but still held the same tone that he carried out when informing setting wrongs to right all those years ago.

_Zorro?_

He picked up a torch from beside him and raised it up then his eyes widened; the aged grin, the grayed mustache, the clean shaven face.

" **El Zorro**!" Then he smiled, beaming back, that became a overwhelmed nod. "Si. I will lock them up."

"Gracias," and then there was the familiar but aged trickster grin. "Buenas noches and congratulations on the promotion."

Zorro tipped his hat at him then the horse sprinted away.

"Zorro!" Cried a lancer.

"Comandante, he is getting away!" Reyes joined his side.

"Not at all, we're giving him a five minute head start." Garcia replied with a well aged smile watching become distant.

"So it is the Zorro!" Reyes said.

Garcia nodded with a smile.

"Sergeant," he regarded them, noticing the quite tied up and unhappy banditos. "Take these americanos to the cell. Lancers, get ready for a ride and take your time!"

* * *

The lancers and Garcia were on the path that had been taken many times. It was a familiar path to the older comandante as the starlight had lit it up for the search party. The laughter of El Zorro echoed through the scattered forest. The horseman appeared out of the bush arriving in their field of vision. Garcia grasped on the reigns of the horse chasing after Zorro beginning to find himself grinning.

"Lagging, Comandante?"

"In your dreams, El Zorro!"

Zorro laughed, loudly, then ran ahead of him.

"Get him!" Garcia announced.

"Si!" Cried the lancers.

Zorro beckoned Tornado on ahead of the crowd splitting forward into the forest. Garcia waved along the trees, following from alongside, keeping a eye out for the bandito. He sent his horse forward charging after the bandito into the pasture then gained closer to El Zorro. Garcia was flanked by his lancers who had caught up with him. He reached his hand out until-His chest smacked against the neck of the horse then looked on.

"Not again!" Garcia shouted.

Garcia spotted the man ahead of him laughing.

"Buenas Noches, comandante!"

Tornado rose up as he fared farewell then ran in to the clearing leaving him alone.

"Buenas Noches, Senor Zorro!" Garcia shouted with a laugh and waved back at the fleeing figure. His laughter stopped then looked down toward the struggling horse. "I haven't missed this part."

From the distance, Garcia thought he heard the howling laughter of distant men.

* * *

Within the hour, difficulty, and hardship, the horses were freed and the lancers were well on their way back to the pueblo. Garcia came to a pause in his tracks then watched as a tall man came down the path patting on his son's back who was taller than he was. Garcia recognized the two men; they bore a striking resemblance to each other with stark differences in their facial features yet there were similarities between them. It was father and son; Don Diego de la Vega and Don Martin de la Vega.

"Diego, your goatee!" Garcia said. "Buenas Noches, Don Martin."

"Buenas Noches, Comandante." Martin said with a smile.

"I thought it could do a trim, " Diego grinned, stroking his chin. "Haven't felt my chin in years. I already miss it."

"The goatee is fine on you, Diego." Garcia said. "Age has been treating you well compared to me."

"Hm?" Diego raised his brows. "What is this I hear?"

"I am retiring at the end of the month," Garcia said. "Senora Garcia wants me to eat more meat." he slapped his flattened belly. "Some days, I wonder, where did all that fat go?"

"It is still there, antiguo amigo." Diego said. "Just somewhere else."

"Maybe it is the tapeworm you digested by accident." Reyes suggested.

"No," Garcia said. "It is the health." he shrugged. "Mhhmn." Then he smiled, contently, at the matter. "I am getting something out of it, I suppose. Attention from the senora and lots of food."

"Say, comandante, why are you covered in tar?" Martin gestured toward the tar that coated the man's uniform and the legs of the horses.

"El Zorro," Garcia said, smiling. "The chase was the best one of my career! I was this close!" he held his fingers together. "This close!"

"And he slipped out of your fingers," Diego said, amused.

"He was lagging on purpose!" Garcia said. "Teasing me." He shook his head. "What brings you out here, de la Vegas?"

"Father and son time," Diego replied. "Something we haven't done often enough."

"He is the best father that anyone can have," Martin agreed.

"Be careful," Garcia said. "There are some banditos around here. . ." he scanned the area around him with his aged eyes. "Somewhere."

"What makes you think thin, Comandante?" Martin asked.

"This area is largely unsafe," Garcia said. "The tar pit excluded, it would be a ideal place to spend the afternoon if it weren't for those banditos." he clenched on to his reigns. "Scaring the senoritas like that and taking their jewelry!"

"I wasn't aware of that." Diego said. "Why is it that?"

"They strike in the afternoons," Garcia said. "And the women do tell each other where not to go when it comes to there. They refuse to speak about it in public. Senora Garcia has only spilled the chalupa beans to me with my insistence."

"Where do the banditos appear?" Diego asked.

"They appear right over there --" he moved his finger from side to side "and over there." Garcia pointed toward a tree with a tree house then Diego looked in the direction that Garcia pointed in. "Where the young senors play make believe and the senoritas are entertained during picnics. Small family outings. Shame that the senors tree house has fallen into such disrepair." He shook his head with a task. "Some people go there then return and end up getting new jewelry into town. And never speak of it again."

"Ladrones or ladronas?" Diego asked.

"Ladrones with a ladrona," Garcia said. "Zorro must think they are not important enough to bother." he shook his hand. "It is just a tree house. Lancers, let's go home. Buenas Noches, de la Vegas."

"Buenas Noches," Diego and Martin replied watching Reyes horse slowly walk alongside Garcia's with the lancers behind them.

Diego looked toward Martin with a glint in his eye. And his father was on to another matter. The tree house mattered to _him_. It mattered to Zorro. 

"Would you like to see how ladrones be convinced the forest is haunted by nature spirits?" Diego asked.

"Yes, yes, father." Martin said.

"First, we must get the Indians and ask them to make a story. A story -a story that won't have the woes of what everyone demonizes their Gods as - help us send the ladrones and ladrona running into the comandante's custody by the end of this month."

"Willingly?" Martin asked.

" _Willingly_." Diego said. "It will be psychological torture until they do."

"How are we going to do that, father?"

"We will have to play our part by spreading a story that we are going there and setting up certain traps, playing roles, and using instruments. We will need help to pull it off." Diego admitted. "Your sisters would be the most helpful and Bernardo's aid will be required on some of it."

"They would love it," Martin said. "Working with Zorro!"

"But, they can't know they are," Diego said held up a finger. "Tell them it is for fun."

"They are up for fun anytime, father." Martin reminded. "They are devils when it comes to pranks. They enjoy frightening people."

Diego grinned.

"Hopefully be a very entertaining story that your friend, Carlos Fernandez, can insist did happen by Zorro's hand and not be believed a word about it _."_

"When he _did_ have a hand in it." Martin said.

"He is smart enough to recognize a Zorro ghost story and has called me out on it plenty of times without knowing it."

"When do we start, father?" Martin asked as they walked into the forest headed back to the de la Vega Hacienda.

"Tomorrow morning, mi hijo." Diego replied with a smile. "Tomorrow morning with fresh eyes and a clear head to think it through. Our current plan is just the rough draft." he wiggled his finger as his smile became a broad grin. "Just the rough draft."

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> el amantes ranura=the love groove
> 
> antiguo= old man
> 
> amigo=man friend. 
> 
> gracias=thank you. 
> 
> bandito=bandit
> 
> ladrones=male thieves 
> 
> ladronas=female thieves.
> 
> mi hijo= my son.
> 
> buenas noches=good night


End file.
